


Unclothed

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Nudity, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has a lot to get used to now he’s with Dee, including being naked around his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclothed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Bare’.
> 
> **Setting:** The day after Vol. 7.
> 
> This one ended up as a short fic.

Ryo lay on the bed and, pretending to still be asleep, watched Dee through his eyelashes. His partner, now his lover, had just got out of bed and was standing in the middle of the bedroom, naked, stretching. Ryo was suddenly acutely aware of his own nudity beneath the bedcovers.

It hadn’t been so bad the first time they’d spent the night together; he’d woken before Dee, slipping from the bed and into the borrowed pyjamas that had been discarded the previous night, before retreating to the bathroom for a quick wash. Dee had still been asleep when he’d left his partner’s apartment. This time though, they were at Ryo’s place, they’d shed all their clothes on the way to the bedroom, and Dee was between Ryo and the bedroom door, where his bathrobe was hanging. 

‘Perhaps if I just keep feigning sleep, Dee will leave the room and I can grab my robe,’ Ryo thought.

No chance. Dee scratched his ass with one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other as he turned back to the bed. He really did have a beautiful body, all long legs and lean, hard muscles, olive-tinged skin as smooth and mostly hairless as Ryo’s own.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Dee balanced one knee on the edge of the mattress and leaned over, tugging the covers back and tossing them off the end of the bed, leaving Ryo’s bare ass in full view. “Or should I say good afternoon?”

Ryo blushed and remained right where he was, lying on his stomach. It seemed the least embarrassing option open to him. “What time is it?”

“Just after one. I was gonna get up, but now I think I’ve changed my mind.” He raked his gaze appreciatively over Ryo’s naked body.

“Dee!” Ryo’s blush deepened. “We’re not… I can’t… Not again! At least not yet.” He sounded a little panicky even to his own ears. “Anyway, I’m hungry and I need a shower, among other things.”

“Relax, babe. I’m not gonna do anything unless you want me to. Okay? I was just teasin’ ya.”

“Okay, sorry, I’m just a bit sore after last night.”

“Not surprising.”

“Would you mind passing me my robe?”

“Why? There’s no one here but me and you, and I’ve already seen you naked.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is?”

“I don’t know, it just feels weird. I’m not like you, Dee, I don’t wander around naked.”

“Maybe you should; it’s liberating, at least it is in warm weather. In winter it just freezes your balls off.”

Ryo hadn’t thought he could blush more than he already was, but somehow he managed, burying his face in his pillow. “Do you have to say things like that?”

“It’s just the way I am, babe. You know that. Look, there’s nothing wrong with being naked in private. You’ll have to get used to it at some point, so why not start now? For the record, you have a gorgeous body, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

Ryo sighed in defeat. “Fine. Just don’t stare, alright?” He peeked up at Dee.

“Dude, there’s just no way I’m not gonna stare, any more than you could keep your eyes off my bare bod a bit ago.” He slapped Ryo’s ass. “You either get up, or I’m really gonna think you’re ready for another round.”

Eyes widening, Ryo scrambled to sit up, wincing a little at tenderness in strange places. “Okay, I’m getting up!” He eased himself off the bed and hobbled over to the door, unhooking his robe and triumphantly slipping it on. Glancing back over his shoulder at Dee he frowned. “Don’t laugh, it’s your fault I’m walking like this.”

Dee’s already broad grin widened further; he actually looked smug. “Yep, it is! I take full responsibility, that was one hell of a night, baby!”

Ryo shook his head and left the bedroom; Dee was completely incorrigible. Closing the bedroom door behind him so that he couldn’t feel Dee’s eyes on him, Ryo limped towards the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would ease some of the discomfort. There was no way around it, being gay was going to require some major adjustments in every aspect of his life, but being with Dee was worth it.

The End


End file.
